


That Sounds Like A You Problem

by i_write_absolute_trash778



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nsfw content, three cheers for sweet revenge era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/i_write_absolute_trash778
Summary: Frank wants to address something that has happened between he and Gerard. How it ends is up in the air.





	That Sounds Like A You Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm Griffin Galbraith, aka i_Write_absolute_trash778!! I love MCR and Frerard so bear with me and my first smut. If you liked tell me! :))

Frank slipped into Gerard's room. Though it was two in the morning, he was wide awake. He'd been wide awake for quite awhile, nursing a horrific hard-on. But his efforts had been for naught. He'd been watching porn with the volume off for an hour already, and he was getting desperate. He needed to get off, and try as he might, he just couldn't get Gerard's face out of his mind. It was nothing new, to be completely honest, but it was a tad disturbing. Gerard was his party pal, his brother, to a point. And Frank was hard for him. 

But now he was in Gerard's dark room. At two in the morning. With his cock extremely stiff. If the lights flipped on right now, he'd be dead.  _Super_ dead. So he looked down at Gerard's sleeping form. He was twisted in his sheets, muttering things under his breath. And of course, of  _course,_ Gerard had to be sleeping naked. Tonight, of all nights. So when he turned towards Frank in his sleep, he exposed his cock. Frank's breath hitched. Damn. But he  _was_ huge, wasn't he? And he was getting harder as the cold air outside hit his exposed body. Now Frank was even more turned on.  _Fuck you, Gerard._ Then he hissed. That was exactly what  _he_ wanted to do. So he crept up to the bedside, looking down at his sleeping bandmate. Before he knew what he was doing, he sank to his knees, his eyes directly level with Gerard's erection. He licked his lips nervously. What the hell are you doing, Frank? Stop staring at your friend's dick! Go back to your room! But Frank didn't listen to his inner thoughts, not now, not under these circumstances. His breath fanned across the delicate skin before him. God, Gerard was truly a work of art. 

He didn't realize quickly enough that his friend was stirring, slowly waking. 

"Frank? What the hell are you doing?" his sleepy voice sent shivers down Frank's spine. He met Gerard's questioning gaze, then dropped it. He was staring at his dick again, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Then he noticed it. Gerard was hard, too. So Frank got a devious idea. Gerard swung his legs around so Frank was between them, looking up at the dark-haired singer. Slowly, a smirk, a devilish smirk crossed his lips. Almost as if he was anticipating Frank's train of thought.

"Well, you're thinking so damn hard about it, why don't you do it?" Gerard whispered. His eyes had darkened since he'd woken, which made shivers go down Frank's spine. "Come on, Iero," he coaxed. 

Frank smirked. "Are you  _begging,_ Mr. Way?" Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Just suck my cock, Frank, we both know no one will get any sleep until then." He winked.

"We also both know that's not the only reason." 

"Stop fucking stalling," hissed Gerard, and grabbed the guitarist, smashing his lips against his. "Fuck." 

"No," Frank winked. "Fuck  _me,_ " and Gerard growled, forcing Frank's head between his knees. Frank grinned against his cock. When Gerard's grip relaxed, he pulled back, taking his erection into his mouth. As soon as he did so, Gerard's breath hitched. Frank hollowed his cheeks to accommodate the singer's sheer size and swirled his tongue around the head of Gerard's cock, tasting the salty tang of precum. He didn't want his hands unoccupied, however, so he reached up to fondle Gerard's balls. He let out a broken cry as Frank sucked hard, grinning. This was going much better than expected. 

Gerard's cock twitched in his mouth, and so Frank stopped cupping his balls. He groaned, and carded his hands through Frank's hair.

"F-fuck, Frankie-" he rasped. "I-I'm about to-" 

"Go ahead," Frank gasped. And Gerard compeletely let loose, going limp against the pillows as ropes of his cum flooded Frank's mouth. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Frank looked at himself. There was a wet spot on his pants. 

"Fuck you, Gee, I fucking cummed myself." he said, and the devious little shit grinned. 

"That sounds like a you problem." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE?? DID YOU LIKE??? DID YOU LIKE???
> 
> Now that you're done with my self-indulgent bullshit, try this Emo Trinity youtube video. HILARIOUS
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE8jklGUrIM


End file.
